powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uh-Oh, Dynamo
Uh Oh, Dynamo 'is episode 13 and the finale of Season 1. It aired on May 27, 1999. Episode Summary When the Professor worries for the girls safety, he builds a fifty-foot tall robot, whom he calls Powerpuff Dynamo. However, one of the robot's parts damages all of Townsville but defeats the monster in the end. Plot Part One The City of Townsville is home to many landmarks and fun activities, except for Mount Rushmore. One of its most famous landmarks is Bonsai Gardens Park, a park in the Japanese-inspired district of Little Tokyo. There, the Utonium family is having a simple outing. However, all is not fun and games when the Giant Fish Balloon Monster interrupts their fun. The girls take on the monster, but when they take damage as the Professor watches, he starts to worry for their safety. Though the girls are successful at neutralizing the monster's threat, the professor expresses an extreme fear that he could have lost them in action. Buttercup tries to reassure him that they are okay, saying that they're supposed to fight crime and giant monsters. That night, at the Utonium residence, a paternal instinct drives the Professor to draft and build a giant robot and show it to the girls. His mechanical suit, built in the image of the girls themselves is what he refers to as a ''Dynamic Nanotechtronic Monobot; the "Dynamo". It is equipped with state-of-the-art, internal teleoperated, intelligent protection, multi-layered titanium reflux-chambered shielding, a fully-loaded, defensive smart strategic combat arsenal, and an anti-aggressor exo-deflector array. The Professor urges the girls to use it. Blossom agrees, but only if the girls really need it. The days go by, however, and a week of fighting crime, addressing fires, and taking down other monsters leaves the Dynamo almost out of commission. Then, on Saturday, as the family enjoys the evening paper boat race at Bonsai Gardens Park, the monster from before shows up, calling forth its even bigger counterpart. The girls try to stop this giant fish, only to get injured and beat up. The already-big fish monster desperately sucks air to inflate itself and become even larger, before terrorizing nearby citizens and start attacking the city. As the monster goes off destroying Tokyo Townsville, the Professor begs the girls to use the Dynamo, but the girls refuse. Finally, the Professor has had enough of this negligence, and he threatens to ground the girls if they don't use Dynamo. Having no choice, the girls accept. The girls ready the Dynamo for the battle with the Professor following behind by way of helicopter. Part Two As a mechanical billboard is seen in the background, the monster is still razing the district of Little Tokyo until the Dynamo shows up. The Dynamo tries to fight, but its protective safety shield activates unexpectedly. While the mech is in a defensive curl reminiscent of a hedgehog, the monster sends it smashing through numerous buildings. Blossom discovers that a safety switch had been activated by the Professor out of concern. With its systems stabilized, The Dynamo continues to fight the monster, first by attempting to shoot missiles. However, the missiles all seem to miss the monster at point-blank range. The monster counters this by inflating itself so much that it launches the large pins on its body at high speed, hitting all in the area. Dynamo manages to deflect many of the dumb-fire spikes and attempts to cut it with its scissor-like bow. Though powerful enough to level some structures, the monster dulls the scissor-bow with a piece of debris. Knowing the monster's weakness, Dynamo grabs the sign from a bowling alley and grabs its three stars from the sign, throwing them like shurikens at the monster. The sharp stars hit the monster and, like how a pin pops a balloon, cause it to deflate and fly away uncontrollably to Mount Rushmore (to someone's surprise there, who says "Hey!" as the deflated monster falls above him). Despite all that had been razed in the immediate combat zone, with the monster defeated, the girls (and Dynamo) celebrate with a victory dance. The Mayor thanks the girls for dispatching the large monster, but with the city burning among them, he also berates them for destroying the majority of Townsville with the Dynamo, and says that they shouldn't use the Dynamo again, denouncing it as a "Bot-strosity." The rest of the town's angry citizens agree. In their defense, the girls point to the Professor in the helicopter and tell the Mayor that using the Dynamo was all his idea, as he made them use it. The professor, nervous, escapes on his chopper to avoid the angry citizens. As the Narrator says, the day is "destroyed" by the girls, (which actually done by Utonium). The Narrator adds that just because the Professor's a genius doesn't make him a smart guy. Trivia *This is the Professor's most villainous role because he invented the Dynamo that destroyed Townsville and even forced the Girls to use it. Despite this, the girls were unable to beat the monster without the Dynamo. Still, he had the best intentions for the Girls when creating Dynamo, so he's considered a white villain in this episode, similar to Iron Man in . *This is the first episode to contain a slow-motion animation. Two other episodes contain slow-motion. Namely Cootie Gras and Mo Job. *Mojo Jojo's observatory was destroyed by the fish balloon monster and after the events of this episode, it is assumed that Mojo repaired his observatory. *The Dynamo is a parody of the Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (and all other Megazord in the Power Rangers franchise) and Metal Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid: **The Professor building a giant robot that destroyed Townsville is a reference to Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich from Metal Gear Solid. **It can also be assumed that it's a parody of Godzilla's robotic clone, Mechagodzilla, due to the extensive amount of missiles it has, including finger, knee, and toe ones. *The Dynamo wasn't used again until "Live and Let Dynamo", but it wasn't piloted by the girls in that episode (but ironically, by The Mayor). *The screaming crowd in this episode reappears in "Powerprof.". *Towards the end of this episode, when the Mayor angrily looks at the girls, they share shocked and saddened looks, but when they appear in the episode outro, they are smiling as usual and they are in their normal clothes and poses. *Dynamo's hairstyle is a mix of the three girls' (Buttercup's slit, Bubbles' pigtails, and Blossom's bow.) *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes an appearance in this episode. *At the end of this episode, the usual end shot is skinny and the "hearts" background is scratched out. *The Dynamo's is also seen in Cartoon Network: Fusion Fall as a costume set when the player chooses Dexter as their guide. *When Dynamo yells ''''Hai ya', her mouth was moving like she is a fully-sentient multi-functional automaton. *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. *This episode was adapted from one of the four "Whoopass Stew" shorts Craig McCracken did at CalArts: Monster Trouble. *This is the last episode of Season 1. * This episode is also a parody of giant monster films made in Japan, and a spoof of the kaiju film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. *A clip of the end of this episode is shown in "Oops, I Did It Again" to show that Dynamo was not one of the Professor's best inventions. *This episode possibly contains the largest number of on-screen casualties in the series. Examples include the monster stomping on a crowded section of a highway, eating an elderly woman, shaking a building and causing people to fall out, causing one of his spines to hit a blimp and cause it to crash into a crowded stadium, presumably killing everyone there; and incinerating a crowd. *Despite the monster is indeed very powerful, it is vulnerable to sharp objects due to the balloon-like characteristics, thus making sharp objects its main weakness. The star signs thrown by Dynamo instantly pops the monster upon puncturing it, causing it to deflate uncontrollably and end up falling in Mount Rushmore. * The monster is a parody of Godzilla, Gamera, and Anguirus altogether. * When the girls and the professor are in the lab Bubbles is holding Octi, which the doll disappears for a belief moment. Production Notes *This episode was the first produced in 1999 according to the credits. It is also the only episode in the first season to be produced in 1999. Every other season 1 episode was produced the previous year, in 1998. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes that feature monsters